A Slytherin in Gryffindor Robes
by MoonLover13
Summary: It's hard to spend your life being compared to your famed brother who you never really knew, then suddenly your forced to live with him... that’s what happens to Lila, what will she do? form a relationship, or destroy all hopes of that?
1. Chapter 1 Brother this, brother that

"And don't blow up this potion, it will send everyone in this room to the hospital wing." Your potions teacher Professor Furnhum said as you started mixing your potion with your best friend Fay.

"She speaks as if I purposely blow things up!" Fay said.

"Fay, you're a pyro. You do."

"Not in class. Besides, since you started helping me I haven't blown anything."

"That's because I always check your ingredients first."

"Oh, ha ha, Lila, very funny."

You look up out the window and see a tawny owl swoop in and deliver a letter to Professor Furnhum. She opened the letter and read it. Then she walked over to you and whispered; "The Headmaster would like a word."

"Now?"

"Now." You gather your things and stuff them into your bag.

You step into the headmaster, Professor Snuttmaw's office and see him standing talking to a old man with a long beard. You clear your voice to let them know your presents. "Ah, here she is!"

"You sent for me sir?"

"Yes, this is professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts." You nod at him and he smiles. "He has just informed me you are to transfer to Hogwarts."

"Why sir?" Me; he he! TWIST TIME!!

"Because, Miss Potter, We feel it is for the greater good. And it is about time you meet your brother."

You wrinkle your nose, your twin brother, Harry Potter, you never met him, but you hate him. You hate the fact that he is the one who is famous. You could have been the famous one, but no. You were at the neighbor's house. You had been sent to America after your parent's death. You grew up hearing your brother's praises. "I'd rather stay here."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, miss Potter."

"But, Professor!"

"Tomorrow is the first day of Christmas break. You are to go live with your Aunt and Uncle, the Dusleys, in England."

"But…"

"Enough! Miss Potter, you will go. Now I suggest you go pack."

"Lila, what are you doing?"

"Packing. Snuttmaw is making me transfer to Hogwarts to be with Harry."

"And that's bad?" 

"You know I can't stand him, and I'm leaving you, did you blow the potion?" you ask when you see her bright neon-pink face.

"Ya. Your changing the subject!!"

"Miss Potter, are you ready to meet your Aunt and Uncle?" Asked Dumbledor sticking his head in the door.

You close your trunk and turn around. "No, but seeing I have no choice, we mite as well go."

It was noon the next day when you arrived at the muggle street of Privet Drive. Dumbledor rang the bell, the door opened to reveal an extremely skinny woman with high cheek bones. "Mrs. Dursley, I am Professor Dumbledor, the head master at Harry's school."

"We'll not have him for Christmas." She said sternly.

"Oh, no, no, this is of a different matter. This is Lila Potter, Harry's twin." Dumbledor said placing his hand on your shoulder.

Your aunt's face tightened. "Now you want us to take in TWO of them?"

"It is high time they got to know each other, Petunia."

"No."

"Oh, That's good enough for me, now if you excuse me Professor…" you say turning to leave, Dumbledor held you there.

"You must take her in. She's family."

"Vernon!"

"Yes dear?" said an extremely fat man.

"They are making us take in another one."

"No, we only took the boy because he was family."

"Ah, but she is family. Harry's twin, Lila." 

In the end Dumbledor won. They took you to a room. "This is Harry's room, you will have to share."

"Me? Share with him? I'd rather face an irritated Erkling, Alone!!"

"Now you listen here. In this house there is no mention of anything having to do with, your kind."

"Mummy, I'm home!"

"Oh, Dudley Dumpling!!"

"Who's that?"

"Harry's twin. Never you mind her…"

you tune them out as they walk out of the room and you flop onto the bed. You turn to face your great horned owl, Barlow. "Well, if I have to stay in this room with Harry on breaks, then I'm getting the bed."


	2. Chapter 2 Dumbledork's doing

On the train, after Christmas break. You sit on the train, alone in a compartment. "This is so unfair!! Why couldn't I stay where I was?" you said talking to yourself out loud.

The door slid open and three boys stepped in. "This is OUR compartment! Get out."

"No, I was here first. And I don't see your names on it. So, either you bare sitting with me, or get out."

"Are you telling ME what to do?" said the thin boy with blond hair.

"Ya, got a problem with that, Blondie?"

He started talking thru his teeth; "I don't remember seeing YOU before."

"I'm transferring in. Now either sit or leave."

"What's your name? I'm Draco Malfoy. Oh, and this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Good for you, you have names!"

"I asked you for yours."

"I'm none of your business."

When you arrive at Hogwarts, you are taken to Dumbledor's office. "Miss Potter, your brother will be here shortly, until then let's see what house your to be in."

"Goodie."

He had you sit, and he placed a large, old looking hat on your head. You here a voice in your head, coming from the hat; Hmmm, Well Miss Potter, Usually I would shout what I see, but if I put you in Slytherin, no, you have the mind for it but I think Gryffindor.' He, or it shouted the last word and Dumbledor took the hat.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Harry, come in." A boy with your jet-black hair and green eyes sat next to you. You don't have glasses. "Harry, this is Lila. Your twin sister. I'll leave you two to get to know each other."

He left you with Harry. Harry's face was frozen in shock, staring at you. "What?" you snap at him.

"Twin? I never knew I had a twin."

"Really? There was no way of me NOT knowing about you."

"Were have you been?"

" America. Why?"

"Your lucky."

"If you say so." You were getting annoyed.

"Lila, what house are you in?"

"Sl-Gryffindor"

"Me to."

BLAST THAT HAT!! IT PUT ME WITH HIM WHEN I BELONG IN SLYTHERIN!!' "Oh,"

"Do you have a scar too?"

"No, I was at the neighbors house. So I didn't face Volda… him." You always had called You Know Who by his name, but you get yelled at so you say him' when you catch yourself.

"Oh. Well, come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Harry leads you to the great hall. "Hey guys, this is my twin sister Lila, Lila, this is Ron Weasly and Hermione Grainger."

"Hi Lila!!"

"What ever."

They spent the next hour talking about themselves then asked you about yourself.

"I lived in America in a wizard orphanage. Now I live with muggles that are forcing me to share a room with Harry." You tried hard as to not insult Harry. You got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'll find the potions room."

"Don't get your hopes up. The potions teacher hates all who are not Slytherins."

You shrug.

"Seriously. You…"

"Now look here you stupid know-it-all, Mudblood, I do what I want and so if you'll excuse me…" you push past them.

Harry and his friends stared at you, horror-stricken. "Harry, is she a Slytherin?!!"

"No. Gryffindor." Oh, by the way, you shouted the mudblood part so many students overheard you too.

outside the great hall, someone grabs your shoulder. You turn to see Draco Malfoy. "What?"

"I thought, at least from our encounter on the train, that you'd LIKE Potter and his friends."

"I do like A Potter. Me."

"You?"

"I'm Lila Potter, that stupid, mudblood-loving, fame-spoiled, bastard's little twin sister."

"I like the way you think. I'm Pot-er, your Brother's enemy. What house you in?"

"Well, that stupid hat put me with Harry, but it said I should be in Slytherin."

"Dumbledork's doing I'm sure. I'm in Slytherin." For the first time since you were told you were transferring, you smiled.

"So, were are you headed to?" Draco asked.

"I'm looking for the potions room. Making potions usually calm me down, and I haven't had a chance to calm down since they told me I had to live with Harry."

"Here, so you won't get lost, I'll show you to Snape's room."

"Snape… the Potions teacher?"

"Yes, and head of Slytherin."

"I was told he don't like Gryffindors."

"He don't, but I think he'll like you just fine." He offered his arm and you took it.

You and Draco stepped into the potions room. A tall skinny man with greasy black hair was finishing a potion. "Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy? Miss…?"

"Oh, I'm Lila Potter."

"Yes, Dumbledor did mention your being here. He also told me you're in Gryffindor. And what the hat said to you about, Slytherin."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I don't see why I should be in Gryffindor. I hoped to be in Slytherin."

"I know. Now, why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm here to mix a random potion. I enjoy potions."

"You are nothing like your brother."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Are you good at potions?"

"Yes. Over in America I was in an advanced class as well as the regular class."

"Who was your teacher?"

"Professor Furnhum."

"I met her once, she's teaching now?"

"Yes."

"Well, how about you help me. Madame Pomfrey asked me to mix a great amount of healing potions for the Hospital wing."

"Okay. Thanks Draco."

"No problem." You turn to Draco. "See you in class tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3 the dual

You found your way to Gryffindor tower a little after curfew, you stepped into the deserted common room Harry sat on a chair. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business."

"I think it is when my sister is late for curfew."

"It's my business, not yours."

"Are you angry at something?"

"You think?"

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I hope you die in your sleep." You say stomping up to the girl's dorms.

You step into your room and grown when you see Hermione. "Why did you call me a mudblood?"

you ignore her and flop onto your bed and pull out a peace of parchment and a quill and you start a letter to Fay;

Letter Dear Fay, I was right; Harry is what I always thought of him. I have to live with Muggles. But two good things happened. My new potions teacher is cool! And I met a guy named Draco Malfoy. He hates Harry as much as I do. He's not that bad looking either! Okay, he's hot. Your friend; Lila Potter. P.S. Sorry this letter is late. End letter

You go to the window and open it. Leaning out you whistle. Dev, your Hawk flew in. you got him as a replacement for your owl when your cousin Dudley sat on him. you fastened the letter to his leg. "Take this to Fay." You said stroking his soft feathers. He flew off into the night…

The next morning you made your way to the great hall. Hardly anyone was there so you sat at the Gryffindor table and filled your plate up. Dev flew in a window and landed on your shoulder. "Nice Hawk you have there."

You turn to see Draco. "Thanks Draco. His name is Dev, short for Devlin."

"You name him that because he's brave or fierce?"

"Both."

"Good Choice. What do you have first class?"

A smile spread a crossed your face; "Potions."

"Me too, See you then."

"Okay!" Draco turned and headed towards the dungeons. You pull the letter off Dev's leg and started to read. Begin Fay's letter Lila, It is so good to here from you!! Guess what?!! I made a potion with out blowing it!! Okay, so Professor Furnhum helped, but still. Is Harry Really that bad? And sorry to here about the Muggles. But tell me about this Draco Malfoy guy. What's he like? Are you two Dating? I can't get over this!! You never say a guy is hot! You and guys just never mix. Tom and I broke up. I was right, He was cheating and I cot him red handed with Sarah Mex, that stupid MUDBLOOD. Can you believe it? A MUDBLOOD! Oh well. Miss you, Fay end letter you smile and wipe the letter clean with your wand, and start writing. Begin your letter Fay, I'm sorry to here about Tom. I knew he was a Bastard! Well, I don't know that much about Draco yet. And we are not dating. But I wouldn't mind if we did. I know, It's weird hearing me say that. I miss you to. At Hogwarts everyone is sorted into houses' and by a stupid hat. The hat said I should go to Slytherin but it put me in Gryffindor to be with Harry. Am I doomed to stick with Harry the rest of my life? Don't answer that Fay. He didn't even know I existed!! Miss you lots, Lila. end letter you fastened the letter onto Dev's leg.

"Is he yours?" asked Harry as he sat next to you.

"Take this to Fay, Okay?" Dev gave a cry. to say yes and grabbed a piece of bacon and flew out the window.

"Okay you don't have to answer. Are you mad at me for something?" Harry asked You get up. 

"Just shut up."

"Why are you angry? I don't remember doing anything wrong."

You turned and glared at him. "Don't you know when to shut up?"

"I'm sorry but…" 

"Don't complain to me, go to your stupid little Mudblood friend, or that Bastard."

"Why do you call her that?" he was starting to get angry.

"Because she is."

"Take that back."

"Um, no." you start walking away.

"I said take it back!" he said reaching for his wand.

You grab your wand also and whirl around to face him. Your slick black wand pointing at his chest. "Densaugeo!" he shouted and you doge it 

"Diffindo!" you shout back, he barely dogged it. 

"Expelliarmus!" 

"Engorgio!"

"Furnunculus!"

"Impediment! this spell hits him and slows him down Stupefy!" your spell throes him back stunning him.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter? What is the meaning of this?!" you turn to see a tall woman in green robs. You knew she was Professor McGonagall, head of your house. She revived Harry and told you and him to follow her. She led you to her office. "Sit." You and Harry sit. "What was all that?" both of you said nothing. "I have no choice but to give you two detention. Tomorrow night. Meat me here after dinner to get your assignment. Now I suggest you get to class. I'm very disappointed!" you and Harry walk down to the potions room.

When you entered the classroom, Harry ran up to were Ron and Hermione sat. Leaving only one seat empty. It's by Draco so you don't mind!! You sit. "Potter? May I ask you why you are late?"

"Sorry Professor Snape. I didn't mean to be late."

"That's alright Miss Potter, Mr. Potter?"

"So why were you late Lila?"

"McGonagall caught me dueling with Harry. Got detention."

"He didn't get you, did he?"

"No." 

"Did you get him?"

"Ya."

He smirks. "What spell?"

"A combo, Impediment and Stupefy." 

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"So, Do you have a… er… Boyfriend?"

"Why? You interested?" you ask, eyebrows raised.

"Are you?"

"No,"

"Oh," he looked disappointed.

"I don't have a boyfriend." 

"Oh?!" he perked up a bit. "Lila, Meat me by the willow tree tomorrow night?"

"I cant, Detention. Tonight?"

"Can't. The day after?"

"Don't see why not."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4 plans and kisses

The night of your detention. You make your way down to McGonigle's office. You and Harry step inside. "Glad you can make it. Now, you'll spend detention with Snape. Go down to the dungeons now."

"Yes mam."

You step into Snape's office. "Both Potters? Well, Mr. Potter, you can go over there and organize all those books." He said pointing at a huge stack of potion books. "Miss Potter, I want you to clean those cauldrons." He stepped out of the room as you started working using the Evanesco spell. When you were over half way done, you glanced over at Harry. He had one of the ten shelves organized. You turn back to your work and move the next caldron. An old potions book lay there forgotten.

You point your wand at it and lowly mutter; "Waddiwasi!" The book shot across the room, heading towards Harry's head. He turned to see it and ducked. The book hit the shelves. All the books fell to the floor. You quickly turn back to your work, trying not to laugh.

"What was that for?!" Harry demanded.

"Evanesco! What was what?" you ask in an innocent voice.

Harry bent down and picked up the book you shot at him. "This! You're not innocent! Why do you have something against me? What did I ever do?"

"Me? I believe you started that little duel yesterday."

"You did! You called Hermione a Mudblood!"

"You could have ignored my calling her that."

"You should have taken it back!" 

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I insulted your mudblood girlfriend!" 

"That's it! Densaugeo!" His spell hit you and your front teeth began to grow rapidly as Snape opened the door.

"What is all this?" Snape ran over to you and muttered; "Reducio!" your teeth returned to normal. "Mr. Potter? Attacking your own sister?"

"She called Hermione a mudblood, sir."

You gasp in horror; "I would NEVER use such fowl language!!" you exclaimed innocently. "He just up and attacked me, just like in the great hall yesterday!" you say working up some tears.

"She lies!"

"Well Mr. Potter, you just got yourself another detention. Tomorrow."

"But."

"Miss Potter, do you feel well enough to Finnish Detention?"

"Yes sir." 

"Okay. Mr. Potter? are you just going to stand there gawking? you have done no work! your sister is almost done!" He sat behind his desk and took out a quill.

You turn back to the cauldrons and finish the last of them. "Sir, I'm finished."

"Then you are excused, Miss Potter."

You step out of Snape's office, and make your way to Gryffindor Tower. "Ware's Harry?" Ron asked as you stepped into the common room. 

"Still in detention."

"Whom did you two serve it with?"

"Snape. Oh, and Harry got detention tomorrow to."

"How?"

"He'll tell you. That's for sure." Dev flew in the window. "Hey Dev. Got a letter?" you grab the letter and Dev perched himself on your shoulder. Letter Lila, YES!! You have to stay by your brother, yes I know you told me not to answer that but I couldn't resist!! Well anyway, that hat seems unfair. I'd probably use my amazing powers to blow it up. And yes, it WAS weird to here you say that about that Draco guy. OH!! I can't believe I forgot to say this!! Headmaster Snuttmaw is letting me transfer to Hogwarts!! I'll be there in a few weeks!! Bub-bye, Fay. End letter you run to a table and start writing back; Your letter Fay, I can't Believe Your coming here!! Harry and I had a little duel yesterday and got detention. Luckily it was with Snape. The potions teacher. And he doesn't like Harry that much. Long story short, Harry got it again tomorrow. Draco asked me to meet him. I think he's going to ask me out. Just a hunch because he asked me if I had a boyfriend. I'll send you a letter right after I meet him. I know how much you like that mushy stuff. I'm just so glad your coming here!! Maybe I'll be nice to Harry, I am a good actress and it could come in handy later… Well, bye! Lila. End letter Feel like going back to America to give this to Fay? Or should I go up to the Owlery and get a owl to do it?" Dev stuck out his foot and you fastened the letter on.he hate's the idea of you sending an owl. And let him fly out the window.

You sat yourself in a large overstuffed Chair before the fire and took out the book Fay had given you for Christmas. Slowly the Common room emptied and you sat alone. At midnight Harry finally stepped in the room and grown when he saw you. "Harry, I'm sorry. I've been horrid to you. It's just that I've been grumpy since I got to England. I didn't really want to come, and leave my friends… you understand? Forgive me?"

Harry sighed, "Ya, I guess."

"And I'm sorry about calling Hermione a mudblood. I don't usually say things like that." ya, right. I lied!! hehe!!

You sit under the willow tree, waiting for Draco. You stair out at the lake, watching the calm ripples. A hand covered your eyes from behind. "Draco," you turn to look at him. "Your late."

"Sorry, I ran into Pansy."

"So, why did you ask me here?" you asked putting on your sweetest smile and watched him melt under it.

"I, wanted to speak to you privately, so I could, could…"

"Could?"

"Ask you if…"

"What? Draco. You don't have to be so shy."

"I'm not usually like this, sorry."

"So? Are you going to ask or not? Do you need help in a class?"

"No, Will you go… out with me?"

You Smile "Yes. But you do know you'll be my first."

"Really?"

"Yes." 

"I don't believe it! Have you ever had a kiss?"

"No." 

"Well, I say it's about time you did." He said as he pined you to the tree and pressed his soft lips against yours. It was quick and he parted his lips from yours.

"That felt good." You whisper.

"Ya?"

"I want another one!" you pull him in for another kiss.

"HEY!! GET OFF HER MALFOY!!"

"Harry?" Harry stud above you and Draco, his wand at ready.

"Get out of here Potter. Were busy."

"Get your filthy little Slytherin hands OFF my sister!!"

"So, what if I don't?" Draco said pulling you closer to him. Harry lunged at Draco and they rolled, fighting muggle-stile.

"HARRY! GET OFF HIM!! DRACO!"

"Don't. Ever. Let. Me. See. You. Touch. My. Sister. Again. Malfoy!"

"Don't you have Detention, Potter?"

"Got out early."

"Guys!!" you grab your wand and shout; "Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" they froze and fell, stiff as a log. You ran over to them. "Draco? You okay?" you say as you release the spell from him."

"Ya."

"Harry?"

"Ya, Why are you being kind to that git?"

"HARRY!! Come on Draco!" you said shooting a glair at Harry and taking Draco's arm and leading him away.

"Why didn't you let me get him? I thought you hated him."

"I do. But one I don't want my boyfriend all bloody, and two I'm working on a plan against Harry. I don't want it to get ruined this soon."


	5. Chapter 5 Fay

That night you stepped into the common room and ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Lila, What were you doing with that git?"

"He doesn't seem like a git to me, Ron."

"He is!"

"He was the first person I met. And he has been kind to me."

"Kind? KIND?? That git doesn't even know the meaning if the word!"

"Settle Ron. She'll see soon enough."

"Oh, that Hawk is back. But he wont come down to anyone."

"He bit me. Is he yours?" 

"Ya. His name is Dev. And he does bite people he doesn't trust or know yet. Sorry Ron. Come on down Dev!" Dev flew down and rested on your arm as you unbound the letter from Fay.

"Who are all the letters from?"

"My friend Fay." You went up and sat on your bed. Dev sat on your trunk, waiting for you to give him another letter to deliver. You open the letter and read; letter Lila, So? Tell me what happened when you met Draco!! I just can't wait!! And don't leave anything out!! This will be my last letter to you before I arrive. I'll be there on Monday!! Gotta go, gotta pack!! Fay. end letter you dip your quill into ink and start writing everything that happened at the willow and sent it off with Dev.

Monday came quickly, you were sitting in the great hall eating an early breakfast as usual when Fay ran up to you. "LILA!!"

"FAY!! Is it Monday already?" you and Fay jump up and down, hugging. "What's this?" you ask eyeing a brown paper package in her hand.

"Oh, Professor Furnhum sent it for you." She handed it to you and you placed it in your bag. You hug her again and felt like never letting her go.

"Lila? Who is this?" asked Draco coming up to you.

"Draco! Oh, um this is my best friend Fay. Fay, Draco Malfoy."

"So, THIS is the hot' Draco Malfoy you kept telling me about! You were right! He is hot!"

you start blushing. "Ya, and you can't have him."

"Nice to meet you Fay, Hot?" he asked looking at you, eyebrows raised. "What house are you in?"

"The hat was going to put me in Slytherin, but I told it to put me in Gryffindor so I could save you from Harry."

"What would I do with out you?"

"Be stuck with your brother alone and have peace in Potions."

"Peace in potions?" asked Draco.

"Oh, Fay tends to Blow even the most simplest a potion."

"Oh, Another Longbottom?"

"Yes, only better."

"Well, see you girls in class." He walked out of the great hall.

"Okay, how did you get a guy THAT hot?"

"Jealous?"

"Maybe a bit."

"Lila?" This time it was Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"What?" 

"Who…?"

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron and Harry. And you are?"

"I'm Fay, Lila's best friend. Lila, Shouldn't we head to Class?"

"Class!! Were going to be late!!" You grab Fay's wrist and run to class.

That night you showed Fay around the castle. "Lila?"

"Ya?"

"Wh- Oh, never mind."

"You got your eye on a guy, Don't you?" 

"Ya."

"Well?"

"I met him in Herbology class. He's from Slytherin."

"Name?" 

"Gregory Goyle."

"He's one of Draco's friends!" 

"Really? Do you think you could…?"

"I could try."

"Oh, Thank you! I owe you one!!"

"I'll add it to the list."

"What are you talking about? I have paid you back whenever you talk to a guy for me."

"Not with the last three guys."

"Oh,"

"I'm kidding!" Fay just leaned up against a tree and glared at you. "Fay, just forget about paying me back, were friends. I'll do what I can. I promise!!"

That Friday after classes You walk along side of Draco, His arm was around you to shield you from the bitter cold. "Draco?"

"Ya?"

"Goyle, he doesn't have a girl. Does he?"

"No, of coarse not! Why?"

"Fay. She likes him, I don't know why, but she does."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And you want me to help you play matchmaker?"

"Well, yes that's one way of putting it."

"No, I don't play matchmaker."

"Come on Draco! For me? She is my best friend."

Draco sighed, "Fine. But just this once." You smile and give him a peck on the cheek. "That's it? A peck? It wasn't even on my lips!"

"Ya. You want more?"

"Well, ya."

"Fine, close your eyes." He closed his eyes and you bent down and gathered snow into a ball and thru it at him.

"Hey! Your in for it now!" he pulled out his wand and you started running. "Rictusempra!!" 

you fell to the ground laughing as the spell hit you and it felt as if thousands of feathers were tickling every inch of your skin. "Draco!! Take. It off!! Stop!!" you gasp between breaths.

"Fine, as you wish. Finite!!" The tickling stopped and you got up and brushed the snow off your cloak. "Draco."

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself."

"DRACO!! This is ware you've been spending all your extra time? With HER? With the Potter girl? SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR!!" you turn to see Pansy…


	6. Chapter 6 Hogsmade

The next day at lunch Fay came running up to you. "Lila! He asked me out!! How did you do it?!"

"I didn't do anything Really."

"Lila!"

"I didn't. I asked Draco to talk to him for you."

"So? You still had something to do with it."

"You going to Hogsmade with him tomorrow?"

"Yes! Lila? What is that scrape on your cheek?"

"Oh, it's still there? Pansy saw me with Draco and she got all jealous."

"I've seen her in class, never liked the look of her."

"I know. Draco's my boyfriend and she's acting as if I'm a very friendly' person moving in on her boyfriend. And she keeps hissing at me to stay away from him."

"Lila!! Wait up!"

you grown as Hermione ran up to you. "What?"

"Were are you going? I thought you and Fay were going to hang out at Hogsmade today."

"Fay has a date and I'm going with Draco." You say walking towards the main doors.

"Malfoy? Why him? He's a no-good git! You gotta be pulling my leg!"

"Well, I'm not."

"Lila, you should be careful, I mean…" she kept talking as you bit your tong so you wouldn't call her a mudblood.

"Hermione, look, I can take care of myself."

"Harry wouldn't…"

"Harry knows."

"He can't know."

"He does, he saw me under the willow tree with him. Ever wonder how he got that black eye?"

"You have to be careful, Lila, Malfoy can't be trusted. He hit Harry, and your still…"

"I'm not going to stop liking someone just because he hits Harry and Harry doesn't approve. Harry's my brother, not my father." You say trying to keep control of your temper. "Now if you'll excuse me." You run up the snow covered ground were you saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Fay. 

"What did that mudblood say?" asked Fay.

"Nothing that important. Something about Harry and I don't know."

"So, were should we go next?" asked Crabbe as you all stepped out of the shop with Butterbeer.

"I want to check out the Shrieking Shack. Gregory told me about it." Fay said hooking her arm thru Goyle's. Everyone agrees and you head off towards the Shack.

"Were do you think your going?" Hissed Pansy as she grabbed your arm tightly.

"Move out of my way, Pansy."

"No, Draco's mine and I won-"

"I'm not yours, Pansy. I never was. Now let go of my girlfriend!" Draco said pointing his wand at her.

"But Dracie!"

"Pansy, I'm not kidding. Hands off her."

"Fine, anything for YOU Dracie!"

"Don't call me that. Shoo, get, scat." She let go of your arm and stomped off. Draco slipped his arm around your waist, "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"Draco Malfoy, are you implying that I'm feeble?"

"No, I just, sigh Shall we be on our way?"

You sit outside the Shrieking shack, Draco's arm around your shoulders. Fay and Goyle sat in a similar way next to you. Crabbe sat by himself a ways off. "Lila, could I have a word?" 

"Sure Fay." You get up and follow your friend away from the boys.

"Lila, do you realize that your blasted brother has been spying on us for about an hour?"

"What?" Fay pointed to a group of trees beyond the place you had been sitting. You look and see the slight movement of a head. "Bloody Hell, I'm going to kill him!" you get up but Fay grabs your hand. 

"No,"

"No? Fay, are you crazy? Do you take me for a fool? That stupid, mudblood-loving, fame-spoiled, bastard needs to,"

"Lila! We can have fun with this. Why confront him and yell when we could mess with his stupid little mind."

You raise an eyebrow. "I'm listening." She leans in and whispers her plan in your ear. A plan to get Harry out, on his own, so you can openly be mad at him.

"I hope it works, and doesn't get out of control, we don't know what Harry will do." You and Fay get up off the snow covered log you had been sitting on and walked over to Draco and Goyle. You sit next to Draco.

"Goyle, let's go get another butterbeer. Crabbe, want to come?" Fay said leading Goyle away. Crabbe grunted and followed.

"So, what was that about?"

"She wanted advice." You whisper, pulling him in to you and pressing your lips to his. Your hart beat fast, you and Draco had kissed before but not like this. They had been only short peck-like kisses. But this one was intense. His hands rubbed up and down your sides then circled, snake-like, around your waist and lower back, pulling you to him, one arm slid up to your shoulder. Your arms pulling him in as close as you could, one around his shoulder, neck and head, fingers twirling in his hair, the other around his back, hand curved around his shoulder. Draco's tong tickled at your lip, begging for entrance and you open to allow him entry. You both struggle for breath but neither pulls away. You feel yourself and Draco fall from your perch on the small bolder and you lay in the snow, him above you, kissing you hungrily. You forgetting everything, the only thing that existed was Draco. Harry was erased from your mind.

"NO!" Harry's Voice rang out over the snow and Draco was hit off you.

The moment broken and your mind back in the world, you sit up quickly and see Harry punching Draco. "Harry, GET OFF HIM!!"

"I WONT HAVE YOU RAPPING AND SEDUCING MY SISTER!!"

"I'd never do that, Potter. I love her with all my hart! And I'm not that kind of a guy!" Draco hit back, giving Harry a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Love? Hart? What hart, Malfoy? You don't have a hart!"

Your mind ran for a way to stop Harry. Then one hit you, a few years ago you had been bitten by a vampire. You had been given an antidote that saved you from becoming one your self but your cannies were sharp, as if they were fangs. A side effect. You jump at Harry and grab his arm and pulling down his sleeve, you bit down hard. You felt your teeth pierce his skin and tasted blood pore into your mouth. "Ug!" you release your jaws and spat out the blood as Harry gave a yell of pain and clutched his arm. You wipe the blood from your lips and pushed Harry off Draco. "Draco, you okay?"

"Ya."

Harry wiped the extra blood from his arm then he stared at you wide eyed. "Oh, my god, Lila, are you a vampire?!"

"No, of coarse not stupid."

"But, you bit me. You drew blood and left the marks of a vampire!"

"So? It doesn't mean I am one. Just use what ever brain you may posses and think. If I were a bloody Vamp, you'd be one to. And I wouldn't be out here in the bright sun!! However, a few years ago I was bitten but I got an antidote. All that's left is my extremely sharp teeth. So you just might want to watch yourself." You say stiffly.

"But why did you bit me?"

"You attacked Draco and, gasp you were spying on us!!" you said as if you didn't know he was watching.

"Ya, and it's a good thing I did, he tried to rape you!"

"He did no such thing you idiotic bastard!! I kissed HIM!! Come on Draco." You help Draco up and walk away holding hands.

You and Draco step into The Hogs Head and find the Table were Fay, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting at. "DUDE!! What happened?" the three asked when they saw Draco.

"Harry was spying on us and attacked when we started kissing."

"He got quite a injury though, his blood is all over up there. Draco got a few good hits and I bit him."

"LILA!! You bit him? I thought you said you had gotten an antidote."

"I did. And yes blood, especially Harry's, tastes bad. But he deserved it."

The door swung open and Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione. Harry held a handkerchief up to his nose. "I don't get it Harry, you disappear for three hours and when you reappear you look like you were mugged!" 

"I'm Fine Hermione!"

"What Happened?"

Harry looked over at you, Draco, and the guys, you smirked at him and turned back to Draco and kissed him. But you watched Harry out of the corner of your eye. Harry's face turned bright red. "Nothing happened." He hissed to his friends thru clenched teeth.

"Oh, come on Harry, tell your friends the truth, if nothing happened then you wouldn't have a bloody nose and black eye." You say as the trio walked by you.

Harry stopped and glared at you. You look up at him all innocent eyed. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what Harry? I want to know what happened to you. You're my brother." 

"Don't put on that little act again. I know you. You've done nothing but make my life miserable!"

"Harry! Lila's your sister! True she made a bad decision trusting Malfoy, but she has nothing to do with this."

"Ya? Your right Hermione." Harry said glairing at you. Hermione grabbed his elbow and led him away, lecturing him. Ron followed.

"Wow, you're good. How can you make your face look so innocent?" asked Goyle.

"It's a gift. But I never thought I'd say this, but that Mudblood was useful."

"I knew there was a reason I love you so much! I mean, talk about sly!" Draco said.

"Thanks Draco!" 

"Lila, why do you hate him so much? Ya, we hate him, but you…"

"Ever since I can remember people has compared me to him. No Lila, you mustn't do that. Your brother wouldn't, he's the boy who lived!!' Gah! I hated it, I hated him! And now that I know him, he's even worse!"

That night you and Fay step into the common room, the whole place was empty. "Guess everyone went to bed." You follow Fay up to your room.

"Lila?" Hermione said sitting up. "What does Harry have against you?" you shrug. "He's been acting odd ever since you came here."

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't like the fact that I'm friend with someone he doesn't like."

"Ya, you should be careful. Malfoy, and all Slytherins for that matter can't be trusted." 

"Well, Draco and the other Slytherins, except for Pansy, has been kinder to me than Harry has. So what do you think I'd do?"

"I'm not saying Harry has been wise in the way he treats you, but you're not helping. Malfoy is no good, Lila, you could get hurt."

"Like Harry did? I doubt it."

"Why do you say that? Do you know how Harry got hurt?"

"He didn't tell you? And here I thought he told you two everything." You say coolly.

"You do know. Was it Malfoy and his two thugs?"

you felt Fay tense you beside you. You grab her hand to steady her. "No, it wasn't Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. It was Harry."

"Harry beat himself up? Some how I don't believe it. Are you protecting Malfoy?"

"No, Harry brought it on him self, the old sod. Draco and I went on a walk, alone, up buy the shrieking shack, and Harry spied on us. Then he attacked when Draco kissed me."

"What, Malfoy KISSED you?" Hermione screwed her face up in disgust.

"Yes, he kissed me and Harry lost his mind. Draco hit him back out of self-defense. In doing so Harry got a black eye and a bloody nose."

"That doesn't explain the injury on his arm."

"Oh, I did that one." 

"WHAT??!!"

"Harry wouldn't get off Draco! I was afraid He might kill him." This was true, you was worried about Draco.

"So you attack your brother to save a GIT?"

"No, I attack a git to save my b- friend." You weren't ready to let Harry's friends know about your dating life. "I don't like people who spy on me, Hermione. Harry had no right and he deserved what he got for it." You threw in some silent tears to make your speech look innocent.

"Okay, so you have a right to be angry, but try to understand Harry's point of view. He saw his enemy kiss his sister. He wants to keep you safe."

"Your right, and I do have a touchy temper, and I can't always keep it under control. It's a curse." Your trick worked, you had Harry's friend on your side, and let out that it may happen again because of your quote-unquote temper.

"Lila, Harry's your Brother, he's the only family you got, besides the muggles, but family is important."

"Yah, one thing about that theory, Hermione, I grew up with no family. My family is Really Fay and Professor Furnhum. I grew up in an orphanage, with no one. Fay was the only one to befriend me. And Professor Furnhum has been like a mother at school." You say continuing your kindness' act, even though it was true.

"Okay, I can see you don't want to talk more about this. It must be painful."

"Ya." You flop on your bed and get lost in your thoughts. Draco mostly. Tee-he!!

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BLOODY MUDBLOOD WENCH!!" Fay's Shouting snapped you back to reality. You look over and see that Fay was Choking Hermione.

"FAY! What are you doing? Get off her!" you shout this but you didn't care that she was being choked. But you worked hard to get Hermione were she is now in trusting you, so you tear Fay off her. "What are you two doing?!"

"That stupid mudblood wench was dissing Gregory!"

"Hermione!"

"What? I don't know why she's getting all offensive! I mean, it's Goyle!"

"Fay and Goyle are going out!"

"What? You know, I don't get you, Fay. I've only seen you hanging out with Slytherins and now…"

"I am a Slytherin! I'm only in Gryffindor because I told the hat I wanted to be with Lila." An uncomfortable silence descends upon the room


	7. Chapter 7 The Bad Dream Come True

That night you toss and turn. Begin dream your walking in a dark green fog, Draco comes up to you out of the fog and kisses you. "I will never leave you." And he hands you a box. But before you can open it a giant flower pops up, knocking you away from Draco. The half open box falls to the ground forgotten. The flower then starts to try to squish you there is a scream of horror, you don't know who's there are shouting and black bars surround the flower. Arms, Draco's arms come around you. You see a body, dead on the ground, but you don't know who's. you try to run to it but many sets of arms restrain you. end dream you wake up screaming, sweet soaked your pajamas, hair, and bedding. Your vision is blurry with tears.

"LILA, Lila! Are you alright?!!" Fay and Hermione were around your bed, Professor McGonigle ran into the room, and yelling at the kids at your door to go back to bed.

"Hush now, Miss Potter. What's wrong?" 

you grown and berry your face in your covers out of shame. You've had nightmares worse than this, and never have you screamed or sweated.

"Miss Grainger, Miss Mex, will you please leave the room so Miss Potter will feel more conferrable talking?"

"Yes, Professor." You watch the girls leave the room, and a few minutes after Fay closed the Door, you started crying, you didn't want to, and you don't know why, but you did.

"Shh, Miss Potter, do you want to tell me what Happened?"

"I-I don't know why it effected me the way it did! I've had worse dreams before and it was no big deal!"

"Maybe this dream wasn't just a bad dream."

"You mean like a vision?" She nodded. "But, Professor, It's so unlikely, it was a giant flower and…"

"Some times visions don't make sense at the time. They come in many forms, Miss Potter. Yours, what ever it means, came as an imaginative dream. In dreams, we see the realities of life we might have taken for granted or let lay, forgotten to all. Dreams grasp and make seen the forgotten and reveal the truth of the past, present, and futchure. Conchesly you don't know what it means but deep down you do. That is why it upset you so."

"But it was a bloody flower!!"

"Shh. You should settle down and get some rest."

The next morning. you make your way down to the great hall, trying to avoid the stairs of all the Gryffidors. You grown and mumble; "I can't believe I did that!"

"What? Not early this morning?" you turn to see Draco.

"Buzz off."

"Grumpy hu? Did you not get any sleep?"

"Draco, I'm sorry, it's just…" you see a group of first year Gryffindors starring at you. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? Go jump off a cliff or something, just, GO!!" You hiss and they run down the hall.

"Okay, Did I miss something?"

"Oh, I just, had a nightmare last night and all of Gryffindor tower knows it. Even McGonigle heard me."

"Was it that bad?"

"No. I've had worse, I don't know why I screamed."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Um, there was you, a flower, a big one, arms, Shouts and screams, a dead body, Fog. I can't remember that much of it."

"A flower? Was it man-eating?"

"No, it was harmless, like a tulip, or a daisy, I don't know. I'm not into flowers much. In fact, I think I hate them now that I had a dream were one is trying to squish me."

"Weird."

"ya."

"At least now I know you'll kill me if I ever got you flowers!" 

"Draco, I wouldn't kill you. I'd decapitate your entire body, tie you up in the middle of a muggle town and leave you for the Wolves to feed."

"Muggles! Now that's just cruel!" 

"Sorry Draco, but that's the punishment for sending your girlfriend flowers!!" You both start laughing.

"Lila, could I have a word?" you turn to see Harry.

"What?" 

"Away from HIM."

Draco Shrugged, "I got something to do any how." He gave you a peck on the cheek as he walked away.

Harry grabbed your wrist and pulled you to a privet, empty hall. "What?" you ask sternly.

"Okay, so you have a right to be mad, it was wrong of me to spy on you. But Malfoy is not someone you should trust. It's dangerous!!"

"It's not your place to say, MOM!"

"Lila, this is getting ridicules!! Are you going with him just to anger me?"

"No! The world doesn't revolve around YOU, you know!! I love him, Harry." 

"His father is a death eater!!"

"The parent is not the child, Harry!! Oh, and just so you know, He and the other Slytherins have been kinder to me than you have. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." You start to walk away but he catches your arm.

"Is that what you think? You think I think that the world is centered on me?"

"Well, it serenely seems that way. All my life I've been told Harry Potter this', and Harry Potter that', and Lila, why do you insist on doing things like that! Be a good girl, your brother wouldn't do that, he's a good boy, he's the boy who lived!' and all I've herd from you here is me me me!" 

"Not true Lila!"

"Oh? What about Hey guys, this is MY twin sister Lila.' Or Are you mad at ME for something?' or maybe I think it is when my sister is late for curfew.' Or even I wont have you rapping and seducing MY sister.' I'm sick of it Harry."

"Lila," you start walking away again but he stops you again. "I have one more thing. What happened last night?"

"tis none of your concern!!"

"Lila, you're my sister, and I care for you, your screaming in the night got me worried!!"

"There you go with you again!" you break his hold on your arm and jog off.

That Saturday, in the Potions classroom you had Just finished making a strong truth potion and were cleaning up the mess when Draco came in. "I thought I might find you here. Wares Snape?"

"Up at lunch." 

"What potion did you make today?"

"A strong truth potion. Don't ask why. I set it over in Snape's desk."

"You and your potions!"

"Well, I want to stay in practice. I do want to be a potions teacher."

"Oh, I got something for you." He reached into his Pocket but before he could take out what ever it was the door swung open and a man that looked a lot like Draco stepped in. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Work, I have business here. What are…?"

"Oh, Lila, this is my Father Lucius, dad, this is my girlfriend Lila Potter." 

"Potter?"

"Don't even think it. I'm not like my stupid brother Harry." You sneered at him.

"No, of cores not." He took your hand and kissed it.

"Get off me!" you hiss snapping your hand away from him.

"Got a bit of fire in this one!"

"Just because I like your son, doesn't mean I like you." You said coolly as you cross your arms.

"You can openly say your opinion, your not afraid of me."

"Why should I be?"

"This is refreshing! Son, you choose well! But, girl, you may want to show me respect."

"Why? I don't respect you."

Once again the door swung open. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped in and you grown. "See I told you she'd be in here."

"What do you want?"

"Lila you can't stay mad at, what's he doing here?!!" Ron said noticing Lucius. "One Malfoy is bad enough."

"Well, son, I'm on my way. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Potter."

"Go curl up in a muggle city and die, you Old Sod!!" He smiled at your rude remark and left the room.

"Wow, you sure left an impression on him! Not many people stand up to him like that, and no one ever insults him to his face like that."

"Um, Lila, Can we talk to you now?" Harry said, still in the doorway.

"No."

"But we…"

"Ron! Draco was saying something first!"

"Um," 

"Oh, Draco, ignore them, they're not going to leave." 

"All right, Here." He pulled out a small green box with a silver ribbon tied around it.

"Draco, you didn't ha-"

"I know. Just open it."

You turn your back to the trio in the open door. Harry looked angry, Ron looked discussed and Hermione looked confused. This made you smile at there discomfort. You take the slender box and opened it. "Oh, my, god! Draco!!"

"I thought you'd like it." Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant of black purl; the rare gem was in the shape of a caldron with bright green emeralds imbedded in the top to look like a potion bubbling. A snake, your favorite animal, was warped around the base.

"It's a locket."

"I love it!! Here, help me put it on!" you turn and hold up your long hair so Draco could hook it around your neck. You see Harry and his friends gawking at you, you smile and turn back to Draco. You reach up and give him a kiss. He puts his arms around you.

"I'm glad you like it."

"That's discussing!!"

"Shut it Weasly!" Draco hissed as he kissed your neck and you giggle. Yes, giggle

"No!! Get away from him!! HE'S MINE!!" Pansy was now in the room. She shoved passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione and faced you, hate burning in her eyes.

"Pansy."

"Get away from him!!" she pushed you away, you trip over a caldron and fall,

"Lila!!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco shout as they all run over to you. You pull your self up and draw your wand.

She runs at you and you doge her. She draws her wand "Waddiwasi!!" you doge her spell. 

"Stupefy!!" you miss her by a inch,

"Avada Kedavra!!" you see things as if in slow motion. You see everyone gasp as Pansy utters the killing Unforgivable Curse, a green light explodes from her wand and you let yourself fall to the ground.

The light was so bright, you were blind. You here a Scream, Draco runs to you, and embraces you. You look to the doorway that was behind you, Fay lay there, dead. A scar like Harry's was across her nose and cheek. "FAY!!!" you shriek getting up to run to her but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco held you back. Goyle stud there stunned, tears streaked his face. Teachers ran up.

"Who did this?" Dumbledore demanded. "WHO USED THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSE?!" slowly you and everyone point at the wide eyed Pansy.

"NO!"

Dumbledore walked over to her and pointer his wand at hers "Prior Incantato!!" A green light as intense as the killing spell went into Pansy's wand. 

"Well Miss Parkinson, You are under arrest for using the unforgivable curse on a fellow classmate."

"IT WASN'T MEANT FOR HER! I,"

"You still performed the spell, Pansy." 

"Oh, crap!! My Father won't let you do this!! NO!! DON'T SEND ME TO AZKABAN!!"

You sat there, starring at the wall, no emotion on your face you never moved when the ministry came and arrested Pansy, or when they took Fay's body away. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Goyle, and Draco had been sent to a room to tell their version of what happened. You had been asked to, but couldn't speak, so they searched your mind and let you be. Goyle, Draco, Hermione, and Ron had then been taken back to their house's common room. Harry came up behind you. "Lila? We have to go back to Gryffindor tower." You didn't here him. You just sat, rocking back and forth, your arms hugging your knees to your chest. "Here, let me help you." Harry bent down and you let him hug you and help you up. You let him guide you to Gryffindor tower.


	8. Chapter 8 The Dark Lord

A week later… you had done nothing that week. You walked to class but never talked, work, or anything else. You just stared off into space, and no one said anything. "Lila, come on, you have to eat, you'll die soon if you don't eat." You sat in a deserted common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around you with a plate of food.

"Come on Lila!"

"Please eat something."

"Even Malfoy wants…"

"No." it was the first word you uttered since Fay's death. And it was barley a whisper. "No."

"Lila, we don't want to loose you."

"NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IT WAS MY FAULT!! FAY'S GONE BECAUSE OF ME!!"

"No Lila, don't blame yourself, you didn't…"

"YES I DID!" Your voice was shaking. "I HAD THE DREAM! THE DREAM TOLD ME IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!! IT TOLD ME AND I IGNORED IT!! AND I FELL!! I MOVED OUT FROM BLOCKING HER!! I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!! I COULD HAVE…" You started crying and couldn't stop. Harry put his arm around you and you buried your face in his shoulder, he hugged and rocked you gently whispering; It's not your fault.' Over and over again

after you got the guilt off your chest you felt good enough to continue your life. You got caught up with your homework and everything. "Lila?" Draco asked you as you walked down the hall towards class.

"Ya?"

"Do you… was that Goyle that just skipped passed us?"

"I think so. Why was he skipping?" you and Draco Run after him and stopped short as you saw what he was doing. Goyle was standing before a large group of first year Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindors handing out candy. "Um, Goyle? What are you doing?"

"I'm in denial! Fay is not dead and the more candies I give to the cute little children the more life she has!"

"Goy-"

"Draco, let him be. He needs time."

"Ya, your right."

"Do you want a candy?"

After Fay's funeral. You and Harry were walking up to the castle when a group of masked men surrounded you and grabbed you and Harry before you could draw your wands or do anything else. They dragged you and your brother to a rope. They touched it and you were swirling around. Crap, a portakey.' You land and the men shove you and Harry to the ground. You look up to see Lord Voldamort…

"And, whom do we have here?" Voldemort said looking at you. "Potter got a girlfriend?"

"EW!! DON'T EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING!" you shout getting up.

"What's your name, girl?"

"No, Lila, don't tell him!"

"I'm Lila Potter."

"Potter? So it is true that Harry has a twin."

"Well no duh!"

"You! Watch the boy, I want a word with this young girl." Voldamort said pointing to a death eater. That death eater bound Harry and magically moved him out of the circle of death eaters. "So, you have finally met the powerful man who killed your parents and-"

"You can't be that powerful, Voldamort, if you can't even kill a small boy. Your not but a muggle bastard." The Death eaters around you gasped. 

"You need to be taught a lesson, Miss Potter."

"I doubt it."

"Cruciatus!!" you doge his spell, pulling out your own wand and returned it. "Cruciatus!!" the unforgivable Torture curse hit Lord Voldamort and he screamed in pane and fell to the ground.

Two death eaters grabbed you. "Release him!!!!!!!!"

you sigh, "Fine." You wave your wand, ending the spell.

Voldamort got up and approached you. He reached out with his long cold, bone-like, fingers and gripped your jaw tightly. "Well, well. You're not as innocent as I thought. The dark arts are strong within you."

"It's a gift." You say coolly.

"So, your mad at me for trying to kill your brother? You must have Really wanted to cause me pain."

"No. I could care less about Harry. I wish you had killed him."

"You wish him dead?"

"Yes, I wish him dead."

"Do you love anyone? It seems unlikely if you have none for your brother."

"The only person I loved as family was Fay. She's dead now. But I do love Draco."

"Lucius's son?" 

"Yes, and if you touch him, I'll kill you."

"Powerful and dark hearted. I'm going to give you a rare thing, Miss Potter. A chance to be a death eater."

"No."

"No? You'd rather die?"

"I'm not a follower, I'm a leader." 

"Well, you remind me of myself, very well, how about a position never before filled?"

"I'm listening."

"My partner, my daughter. Adoption." The death eaters stiffened and looked shocked.

"I, accept."

Smirking, Voldamort grabbed your arm and pulled up your sleeve. "Morsmordre createo slithero!" he murmured, pointing his wand at your arm. The mark of a death eater appeared on your arm, only it was different. An extra snake was rapped around it. "You now have the same mark on your arm as I do. You are my equal, my followers are yours."

"Good, in that case, GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME YOU MAGGOTS!!" you shout at the death eaters who still had a hold of you. They snapped out of their shocked trance and fell to their hands and knees and kissed the hem of your robes.

Another death eater walked up to the circle, "My lord, I have… Potter!!" you recognize the voice. 

"Lucius, So, my dim-witted brother was right! You are a death eater!" Lucius lowered his hood and looked at you.

"Well, this is going to be interesting!" Voldamort said stepping back to get a good view.

"Bow." You say smirking and you see Voldamort, or as he is now, to you, your Father, smirk out of the corner of your eye.

"What?"

"Bow."

"Why would I bow to you?"

"Because, you old sod, I am now your master."

"You expect me to believe that? You are my son's girl, not my lord." You glair at him.

"Your Lord has adopted me and I am the same rank as him." You sneer raising your wand. Lucius looked over at Voldamort and he sneered nodding. Lucius fell to he's knees and started begging for forgiveness. He crawled to you and kissed the hem of your robs. You kicked him hard and he moaned with pain. "I told you I didn't like you. Now get up you Banbury cheese!! Back in line. My robes are filthy enough without you touching them!"

"Well, let us be off to kill Harry." Voldamort said.

"No."

"No?"

"I have a better idea. He's expecting you to try to kill him now. Why not wait and get him when he least expects it."

"What do you mean Lila?"

you smile and explain your plan.

"Brilliant!"

You run over to Harry knocking out his guard quickly you unbind him and starts to cry. "Oh, Harry! I'm so scared!!"

he slips his arm around your shoulders and helps you up. "We got to get out of here." You and he run towards the portkey. Death eaters chased you sending spells at you. making sure to miss you and Harry grab the portkey and soon found yourself back at Hogwarts. "Lila, we have to go to Dumbledore." You nod at him, tears still poring down your cheeks. Harry grabbed your hand and pulled you into the castle.

You run into Draco by the entrance. "Potter watch were yo- LILA!! What's wrong?!!" he asked when he saw you, tears falling like a rainstorm.

"Out of our way, Malfoy." Harry sneered.

"Lila?"

"Draco! It was horrible!!" Harry shoved Draco aside and kept dragging you along. Faster now.

You and Harry burst into Dumbledore's office. "Professor!"

"Yes?" Harry told Dumbledore the whole story, his version at least. "What did Voldamort say to you, Miss Potter?"

"He-he s-said that he was going t-to kill Harry and I. He tried to kill me right there but I was faster with my wand and…"

"And?"

"Oh, please don't expel me sir!! I used one of the unforgivables!!"

"What one, child?"

you made more tears fall, "The Torture one!! Cruciatus. I used it on him!!"

"Don't fret, it was out of self defense. Nothing else could have stopped him. You're not expelled."

"Lila! Are you okay? What happened? Why were you crying like that?" Draco asked running up to you the next day.

It was spring, almost summer and you had been sitting outside listening to the birds and melting the flowers that were blooming around you. You giggle slightly and look up at him. "Hi Draco."

"Lila?"

"It was an act. Sorry to worry you."

"Why? What happened?" he asked sitting next to you. You lean over and rest your head on his shoulder and told him everything that had happened the night before. 

"I don't believe it!" Draco said shaking his head.

"I have proof." You said pulling up your sleeve and showing the mark in your forearm.

"OMG!! You told the truth?" 

"Yes…?"

"You know, I love you more now than ever!!" you smile and lean back into him.

"You really said that you'd kill him if he touches me?"

"Yes." 

"I'm going to miss you over the summer."

"I'll miss you too." It was true, the next day you would load onto the train and travel back to the muggles house. And you had to be kind to Harry if you wanted your plan to work.


	9. Chapter 9 Summer Time

On the train home. you sit in a compartment alone, starring out the window. Draco steps in and looks around. "Ware's Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Crabbe went searching for food and Goyle is out handing out candy to all the little kiddies'"

"When is he going to get over that?"

"I don't know."

"Were are you going to be this summer?"

you grown, "Stuck with muggles, and Harry at No. 4 Privet Drive. You?"

"At home at Malfoy Manor." 

"Well, if your dad gives you a hard time, write me."

"I'll write to you anyway. I don't want you to suffer more than you have to."

"Your so sweet!!" The train pulled to a stop and you collected your things and walked with Draco out to the muggle side of the wall. You saw the Dursleys waiting for you and Harry. They were staring at you and looking like they would rather leave you and Harry here. "Good bye Draco, I'll miss you and await your letters."

"As will I, Lila. And I know that sounded really cheesy."

"I don't care." You reached up and gave him a kiss. He held it for a long time until Lucius and his wife Narcissa came up to you.

"Draco dear,"

"Oh, yes mum." 

"Good bye Lila."

"Bye Draco. Oh, Lucius, Don't abuse Draco in any way, I will find out." He nodded and the Malfoy's left.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked thru the portal and up to you. "Ware were you on the train, Lila?"

"I was with Draco."

"I still don't know how you can stand him."

"Well, he's my boyfriend."

"We know, Ron just meant, oh, never mind. I gotta go, my mum's here. Bye!!"

"See ya, Hermione."

"Bye." The boys say. You nod.

"Ron! Mummy's over there with Charlie!!" Ginny said tugging at Ron's sleeve.

"Bye you two!! Yes Ginny, I'm coming."

"Bye Ron!!"

"See ya. Well Harry, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley are over there. Ready to end happiness?"

"Not Really, but I have no choice." You and Harry push your trunks over to them.

When you got to No. 4 Privet Drive, you and Harry lugged your trunks up to your room. "Were sharing a room?"

"Ya, Uncle Vernon is too cheep to let me take my own room." You lowered Dev's cage onto your trunk and looked around the small room. They had set up a old army cot in the corner. It was falling apart.

"I'll take the Cot, you can have the bed."

"You sure Harry?"

"Ya."

"Okay." You opened Dev's cage and let her stretch her wings.

"Lila, Why don't you have an owl?"

"I did, his name was Barlow. But Dudley sat on him."

"What kind was he?"

"Great Horned." 

"Dev was Fay's, she also had an owl but she gave me Dev when she found out what happened to Barlow."

"Fay had an owl?"

"Ya, a Barn Owl named Gan. Goyle has him now."

Life during the summer wasn't that bad. You could go anywhere as long as you were back before or at the same time as your cousin and Draco wrote to you every day. You sat under a tree in the park, reading Draco's latest letter to you. This one had come with a small package, a silver ring with an emerald. It resembled a snake. You slipped it on your finger, it fit perfectly. Draco's Letter. Dear Lila, I miss you so much, I can't wait until school start's up again so I can see your face every day. Mum doesn't know why Father is listening to you. I don't plan on telling her. I pretty much have run of the Manor now! I hope you like the ring, I had it made and personalized for you months ago but it just came in. With all my love, Draco. End letter

"Well, well boys what do we have here?" you look up from the letter and see a group of guys, they all were muscular and they wore leather and had an ear pierced. 

"Back off." You mutter, slipping the letter in your pocket, and standing.

"Woh, sweetheart, you ain't goin anywhere." Said the boy who seemed to be the leader grabbing your arm and pushing you back to the tree. "Let me go you muggle Ferret!!"

"Oh, a feisty one we found!"

"Let's have some fun!" the leader stepped towards you and the others formed a circle around you.

"Ted's getten some!" you herd a boy mutter. Ted grabbed your arm and started to pull you closer to him. You make a fist and punch him and kick his… ya.

"Son of a!!" He straitened himself and grabbed you and another guy held you so you couldn't move. Ted ripped off your shirt and you screamed and tears of fear started falling.

He was starting on your Braw when you heard a voice shout over the cheering. "LET HER GO, FASTON!!" You saw Harry, anger on his face.

"Potter?" the guys laughed. "You standing up to us?"

"LET HER GO." Harry warned.

"What's she to ya?"

Harry ran forward and knocked Ted over. "She's my sister."

Harry somehow got the gang away and helped you up. He gave you his T-shirt when he saw your shirt in a unworkable condition. "I hate Muggles!!"

"They aren't all like that, Lila."

"Not from what I have seen."

Finally the Big Day came, your Birthday. The Day you'd put your plan to action. You and Harry went to the middle of the woods in the park outside town. "Why did you take me out here?"

"I wanted to spend my, our birthday away from muggles."

"Oh." Suddenly a darkness descended over the woods and hooded figures surrounded you. The death eaters.

The death eaters closed in and Voldamort appeared before you and Harry. He nodded to one of the death eaters and, as planed he grabbed your arms and pulled you away. I think I'll tell you your plan now. The plan; on the selected date, otherwise known as Your/his birthday, you were to lower Harry to that spot. To get rid of suspicion of your part in this, you were to be taken away. And Voldamort will do his job. This way, if something goes wrong, you're still free and "innocent". End Plan.

"Okay! Let go of me you filthy little maggot!!" you were well away from the group. You sat on a log and looked at the ring Draco had given you.

"Miss, We've been here for two and a half hours! Don't you think tha-" 

"Shut up ye Dumb-show of a man!" you role up your sleeve to look at your mark. "When we can go back, they will signal us and…" you stared as the mark on your arm started disappearing. It faded until it was gone, as if it had never been there. "Something's wrong." You murmur

"What?"

"Shut up! Just go home!"

"But, Miss,"

"That was not a request, it was an order! Get!!"

"Yes, Miss." He left you. You made your way back to where Harry and Voldamort were. A thread of magic linked Harry and Voldamort's wands. All of Voldamorts spells were reversing themselves, except for the killings; shadow like figures just fell out of the wand. You step into the small clearing, wide eyed at what you saw. Then there was a flash and you fell to the ground unconchess…

You wake up to someone shaking you, you grown and open your eyes and see three figures around you, as your vision clears, you see that it's Harry, Dumbledor, and the Minister of Magic. "How are you feeling, Lila?"

"I, where is Voldamort?" the minister jumped at the name but ignored it. 

"Still alive, but barely, he and the one follower with him Disapparated away when we arrived."

You look around; you were on a couch in Dumbledor's office. "Um, why are we at school?" 

"It's safe here, and I also have some business with you."

"Me Professor?"

he nodded slightly. "After you were put into Gryffindor, the hat told me it only put you there to be with, and get to know Harry. So I let it go. But this year I think you should be were you truly belong. Now I know what house it had said last year would be suited for you, but it may have changed so we will do this the right way this time. Do you feel well enough to be resorted?"

"I put on a hat, I think I can handle that."

"Okay." He slipped the hat over your head.

"Ah, I wondered when I'd see you again, after I did that, well anyway, Hmm, You have changed a bit now haven't you? But you still have a strong streak that should go to Slytherin, yes you'd do best there. SLYTHERIN!!"

. Back "home" with the Dursly's. You lean over your open trunk replacing your old Gryffindor robs with your new Slytherin robs. Harry walked in and closed the door and stared at you. "What?"

"Y-yo-you're a, a Slytherin!!" 

"Oh Harry! Don't act so surprised!"

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why I've made friends in Slytherin and not any in Gryffindor?"

"What about Hermione and Ron?"

"They are YOUR friends, Harry, not mine."

"Lila…"

"They were only a Acquaintances."

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to Draco."

"Malfoy? Why?"

"Are you forgetting the fact that Draco is my Boyfriend?" with a grown Harry sat on his cot and pulled out a textbook. You turned and started to write with glowing green ink; Letter Dear Draco, I have a surprise for you! I'm in Slytherin this year!! The Hat sorted me for real!! I can't wait for school to start up in a few weeks. I'll be at Diagon alley next week thru the day we leave on the train. Meet me? Love Lila. End. You gave the letter to Dev and told him to take it to Draco. He swooped out the window into the night.

You sat in the Leaky Caldron, eating Spaghetti; Harry was out getting the rest of his school supplies. You couldn't believe your eyes when you saw the amount of money your parents had left you and Harry. You had never held a Galleon before, but now your handbag was loaded with handfuls of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. "LILA!! HI!!" you turn at the sudden call, and see Hermione, Ron, and his family.

"Hi, Harry's at the book shop."

"I'm going to surprise him then, want to come?"

"No, I'll stay and talk to Lila." Ron walked out the door and Hermione sat by you.

"This is our last year!! I'm so excited!! But at the same time sad."

"Ya,"

"And look!! I got my new Head girl Gryffindor badge!! And mum had this made for me!" She showed you a necklace with the Gryffindor colors and mascot on it. "I can't wait to get back in Gryffindor tower, can't you? Therese supposed to be a surprise there."

"I'm not going to go into Gryffindor tower, ever."

"Huh? Why? What are…"

"I was resorted."

"Why?"

"Because I was only put in Gryffindor to get to know Harry."

"So what house are you in? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw?"

"Slytherin." You smirk at her shocked expiration, and took the last bite of your spaghetti. "Ta!!" you got up and left Hermione sitting there, wide-eyed.

On your way out you ran into Harry and Ron, Harry had been saying something but fell silent when he saw you. You cock your head and smiled. Harry had not talked to you since you were put in Slytherin and your smiles made him jumpy. "Hi Lila! Harry was just telling me that you got resorted. What house are you in now?"

Your smile widened, a sparkle came in your eyes. "Slytherin!!" you say and watch him fall back in shock. "What? Shocked?" you sneer. 

Suddenly a hand covered your eyes and you heard Draco's voice say; "Guess who!" "Draco!!" you turn to face him. "I can't believe that Dumbledork resorted you!! In SLYTHERIN no less!!"

"I KNOW!! Oh, Thanks for the ring, I LOVE IT!!"

"I thought you would." He grinned. "You have your shopping done yet?"

"Yes, but I want to make a quick stop."

"Were, Lila?"

"The Quidditch store, I need a broom if I'm going to try out for the team."

"You're trying out? What position? Keeper, better, or chaser?"

"Chaser, I've always had a knack at it, and seeker but I don't want to take your job."

"Thanks." You slipped your arm in his and headed to the shops.

On the train. You marched up the hall, looking for the food trolley. You hadn't eaten at all that morning and you were starved. "Lila?" you turn to see Hermione popping her head out of a compartment.

"What?" you half sneer at her.

"You shouldn't be out wondering about at this time, its-"

"YOU aren't the only Head girl, Grainger." You said turning to her. "I am Head girl too."

"How? I mean…"

"If you remember, Pansy was the girl Slytherin Prefect, but she's in Jail and so they decided I should take her spot."

"But…" 

"Shut up you ugly mudblood!!"

"The hat was right, I didn't want to believe it but, you ARE a Slytherin!!" 

"Better believe it!!" you sneer, giving her an evil look and continue towards the trolley.

Hermione chased after you. "Lila!! I want to know one little thing, what happened to you? A true Slytherin? Mudblood? What made you change for the worse?" she moved so she blocked your path.

"Nothing changed, Move out of my way, O exceeding mudblood puppet!"

"I want answers! Harry hasn't been the same! Ron's in shock. I want…"

"I said MOVE, MUDBLOOD!!"

"You herd her, out of her way." Draco said pushing Hermione aside. "Lila, we have a small, erm, problem."

"What?"

"Its Goyle."

"What now? Is he…?"

"Yes, he's gotten worse, it's not just candy now."

"Oh, god, what is it?"

"He, well, maybe you should see for yourself." Draco grabbed your hand and lead you to a compartment, "Look inside."

You look in the window and gasp. Not only was Goyle handing out candy to the new first years, he was bending down and kissing them on the forehead, like a mother kissing her newborn child. You open the door. "Goyle!! What do you think your doing? Fay's GONE okay? You need to get over her death!! Stop this insanity!!" Goyle looked up at you, "She's gone, she's not coming back."

You said firmly. Goyle sank to the ground crying like a baby. You turn and walk out to Draco. He looked horrified, "Lila, I thought you said we need to let him be and…"

"It has been going on too long, he needs to get over it. He'll be fine."

"Lila, I have something to take care of, I'll meet you in our compartment."

"What one did you find?"

"Our stuff is in number seventeen."

"Okay," You walk away from Draco and finally find the trolley; you buy some candy and step into number seventeen. It was filled with a group of Slytherins.

"This is for Slytherins only. No offence but you are a Gryffindor, no matter the fact you're a friend."

"Why, Millicent Bulstrode, Have you not herd?"

"Herd what?" 

"I got resorted into Slytherin, and I am head girl." 

"Really?"

"You bet she is!!" Draco was now in the doorway with Crabbe.

"You were resorted? That's a rare thing to get…"

"I know, But Dumbledork found out that the bloody hat only put me in Gryffindor to be with Harry, so…" 

"He brought you in and put you were you belong?" asked Blaze.

"Yes, no longer am I a Slytherin In Gryffindor robs."

After the feast, on your way to Slytherin Common room. You and Draco was almost to the Stone wall that opens as the doorway to the Common room. "Son." You and Draco turn to see Lucius.

"What?" Lucius stepped you to Draco and put his arm around his shoulders. You step back as He whispers something to Draco. Draco looked slightly shocked. And Lucius handed something to Draco and he pocketed it

"Lucius? What are you saying to him?" you sneer.

"Nothing."

"Listen, No matter what Happened That day, I still out rank you."

"And If your Mark is seen, you'll be put to death."

"They won't be seeing it." You showed him your arm.

"Just because it's gone physically don't mean I still don't have power over you."

"Fine! You were going to find out sooner or later" 

"Dad!! I'll tell her. Go away!!"  
Draco pulled you into an empty classroom. "Lila, I was going to ask you this at graduation, but," he got down on his knees and pulled out the Box his Father had given him, and took your hand. "Will you marry me?" you look at him shocked, he opened the box and showed you the ring; the green diamond glimmered in the dim light.

"Y-YES!! YES DRACO!!!" He smiled and slipped the silver ring on your finger and stud up. You and him kissed, not letting go of each other.

You and Draco walk into the Slytherin Common room in each other's arms. "Looks like Goyle's back to normal." Draco said pointing.

Seeing you and Draco, Goyle shuffles over to you. "Fay's Back!!"

"What?"

"She's Back, she's a ghost, but she's back!!" At that moment, Fay's ghostly figure floated into the room.

"Fay?"

"Yes? OH MY GOD!! LILA, WHAT IS THAT??!" she said pointing at your engagement ring.

"Draco proposed." You said smiling.

On your way to Class. Draco's arm was around your waste, he was leaning in whispering sweet things into your ear, making you giggle and blush.

"Lila?" You grown as you see Harry before you.

"What do you want?" 

"I know that you… What is that?" he asked seeing the new ring.

"A ring, what do you think, Stupid?"

"I KNOW it's a ring, but it happens to be on a very important finger." 

"That's because it's a very important ring."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"I proposed idiot!!" Draco said.

"No, no you're not going to-" 

"You can't control my decisions, Harry." You said as you and Draco pushed past him. And made your way to class.

**The End**

**_HEY PEOPLES! There is a sequel I am posting right now to this… its simply called A Slytherin in Gryffindor robes: the Sequel I hope you like it! –Moonlover13_**


End file.
